This contract is one of a number of awards made under a single RFP designed to put in place a number of clinical research programs in primary care settings around the country. These clinical research programs, called the Community Programs for Clinical Research on AIDS (CPCRA), is designed to bring research opportunities to community clinicians and their patients with particular emphasis on persons currently underrepresented in HIV-related research; Blacks, Hispanics, persons who use IV drugs and their sexual partners. These contracts are either for Stage I support; for establishing and/or enhancing capability to conduct community clinical research which will to the conduct of at least one community based research project, or for Stage II suppport; for the continued conduct of community-based clinical research projects by those offerors who have considerable experience in relevant efforts. The contracts for Stage I contain an option clause by which, if a contractor successfully fulfills the requirements of the Stage I contract, ie, s/he can demonstrate capability to conduct community clinical research, the Government may exercise its option to continue that contract at a Stage II level. All clinical research projects to be done under these contracts will be approved by appropriate authorities in the Community Clinical Research Section and Office of the Director of the Division of AIDS, NIAID. All data will be submitted in its original form (on data sheets designed for each project) directly to the CPCRA Statistical Center for appropriate analysis. All contractors will participate in quality control and site monitoring activities as required.